Prey
by Isha-libran
Summary: ‘My lady,’ he said, his voice a sensual throb in the darkness. ‘Run.’She looked up at him, and what she saw in his eyes made her flush. With a shudder of anticipation, she broke free of him, and then she was off.


Title: Prey

Ship:Sesshomaru/Rin

Timeline: Post Naraku.

Word count: 2,671

Rating: M

A/N: Inu Yasha doesn't belong to me—I own absolutely nothing, and I'm making no money off this, so please don't sue me, thanks.

This is a sequel to 'Conquest', but mostly it's just a PWP Sesshomaru/Rin smlufflet.

--------

Rin glanced at her lord out of the corner of her eye. He said nothing, and his face was as impassive as ever, but she could see that his hand was clenched under the sleeve of his _haori_.

They had been in court nearly the entire day, closeted with Jaken and the other advisors; it seemed like all the troubles of the Western Lands had chosen this week to rear their ugly heads.

She knew that her lord was tired, could see it in the stiffness of his shoulders, the dullness of his eyes.

And now, once the noblemen had departed, and it had seemed that the affairs of court were finally at an end, Jaken had stopped them with a _new_ quandary that awaited his lord's decision.

Drawing closer to him, she turned to meet Jaken's gaze. 'Can it not wait until tomorrow, Master Jaken?'

The toad blinked, and cast a quick glance at his lord. He seemed to find something there that made him shiver, and he nodded. 'Yes, my lady,' he said, relieved. 'I shall speak to Master Tsukanami, and we shall resolve the matter tomorrow.'

With a quick bow, he had turned and walked away from them.

Now that they were alone in the large room, she wound her fingers through those of her lord's, and he closed his eyes.

She tugged on his arm, and he got up at her urging. She led him to the gardens, and he followed her, silent as ever.

She turned to him when they were in the middle of the flowers, and she bit her lip at the weariness in his amber eyes.

Stepping closer to him, she ran gentle fingers over the markings on his face, and his eyes closed as he heaved a sigh. Her hands drifted to his ears, and her touches were butterfly light as she sought to ease his fatigue

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss, her hands settling on his shoulders as she stood on tip toe.

His lips were stiff and hard at first, but slowly they softened under hers, and she opened her mouth against his, sweeping her tongue into his mouth. He moved closer to her, wrapping both his arm and his pelt around her body, and she sighed against his lips.

'My lord,' she said softly as she drew away from him, 'our son sleeps.'

He raised his brow at that, waiting for her to go on.

'Our obligations are at an end. The night is our own, now.'

Understanding dawned in his eyes, and he bent to catch his lips with hers again. He kissed her breathless before moving away, and his eyes were hooded as they looked down at her.

With quick fingers, he reached his hand to the combs holding up her hair, and then it was tumbling down around them both like a dark river.

'My lady,' he said, his voice a sensual throb in the darkness. '_Run_.'

She looked up at him, and what she saw in his eyes made her flush. With a shudder of anticipation, she broke free of him, and then she was off.

This was a game they played occasionally, when the demands on the Lord of the West became too great—when it seemed like he was being coiled tighter and tighter, and the entire mansion trembled at the thought of him _snapping_ one day…

Her heart was light as a feather now, rejoicing in the fact that she could give this to him, make him feel some measure of peace after a long and tiring day.

She ran out of the garden and through the gates, into the forests that surrounded the mansion.

Her chest heaved as she ran, feet flying over the grass. Her side was beginning to ache with every step, and the muscles in her legs spasmed, but she did not stop.

Undoubtedly, he was close behind her, and she would be able to hear him, were it not for her laboured breathing and the sound of her feet thudding as they hit the floor of the forest.

She leaned against a tree trunk as she stopped, gasping for breath and unable to go on.

'Rin,' his voice came to her, sounding darker now with the lust that laced his tone. 'Do you surrender?'

She shook her head, and pushed herself off the tree. With impatient movements, she stripped off her outermost kimono, the one she had worn to court earlier in the day. She heard his indrawn breath, and smiled as she panted for breath.

'Never,' she purred, and took off again.

She knew it was not wise to tease him; when he chased her through the darkness like this, he was more wild than usual, and his iron control seemed to crumble. But she couldn't help herself.

Perhaps this was what her tutors had meant when they had spoken of the fascination of playing with fire.

Darting through the tree trunks, she ran on.

---------

He stooped to pick up her kimono, her scent winding around his brain as he took a deep breath before casting it aside.

Sesshomaru growled low in his chest as he stalked her, lust setttling low in his gut as he heard her moving through the trees up ahead.

He could be upon her in an instant if he so chose, the demon blood in her body was so minute that it gave her no added strength to outrun him. But he desisted, preferring instead to draw it out until they were both breathless with want, until the anticipation sizzling through her blood became too much for her to hold back.

He wanted her to be at his mercy when he caught her.

With a quick jump, he was almost upon her again, and he stopped as he saw her lean against another tree, her chest heaving against the thin silk of her innermost kimono.

His whole body tightened, and he growled softly.

His lady jumped, her eyes finding his through the darkness.

With a slow smile, she peeled off her kimono, her movements slow and decidedly sensual as she discarded her clothes, leaving her body bare in the moonlight. She shook her head, and the locks of her hair slipped over her shoulders.

Still looking at him, she let her hand run down over her body, pausing to feather it over her breasts, and linger over her pouting nipples…

He gave out another growl, this one louder than the first. She was _teasing_ him.

She laughed breathlessly as she turned and slipped away from him again, running further into the forest.

She would pay for that.

She was up ahead of him now, but it was not difficult to put himself in her path with one well timed leap.

He watched as she stopped, raising a hand to her heaving chest, his eyes riveted to the way her breasts bounced.

She turned, and the blood pounded in his veins as she peered around a tree at where he had been last.

He smiled as she turned and started forward again. Any moment now…

He caught her in his arm when she made to run past him, her startled gasp setting fire in his gut. Soon, he had her pinned against a tree, and her eyes were wide as she stared up at him.

'I caught you,' he said huskily. 'Now you are mine to do with as I wish.'

He leaned forward to murmur in her ear, his tone making the words a promise.

'Before this night is over, my lady, you shall beg me to take you.'

She shivered, and he felt a smile curve his lips.

Slowly, he bent to kiss her.

She made a sound in her throat as he touched the tip of her tongue with his, and her arms came up to curl around his neck, her fingers clutching at his pelt.

He reached his hand into her hair, and pulled her head back so he could look into her eyes. They were wide with lust, and her face was flushed.

Almost languidly, he pulled her closer for another kiss, his mouth moving over her face to settle on her neck. He sucked down hard on the pulse that pounded in her neck, and she whimpered, the sound thrumming through his body as he laved at her flesh with his tongue, making her writhe against him.

---------

She was gasping when he drew away from her, and she tightened her arms around his neck.

His hand swept down her body to her breasts, and she moaned softly as he ran a thumb over her nipple.

She reached out to tug at his _haori_, impatient to feel his skin under her fingers, but he stepped out of her reach. She made a sound of frustration in her throat and stared up at him in surprise.

With a quick movement, he caught both of her wrists in his hand, and moved them to his shoulders.

'Do not move your hands from here,' he said to her, voice husky.

She nodded, fingers tightening on his shoulders as his hand fell away to cup one breast. He fell to his knees before her, his mouth latching onto her distended nipple. She gave a great shuddering sigh, and felt him smile against her flesh, his fangs grazing her skin.

His hand drifted to her hips, and she caught her breath at the feel of his fingers on her inner thighs. He nudged her legs apart, and her heart thundered in her chest, eyes slipping shut as he dipped his hand into her curls, careful not to hurt her with his claws.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt him lift one leg and drape it over his shoulder, the heat of his body filtering through the heavy silk.

Then his mouth was on her, and he gave her a long, slow lick with his tongue.

She cried out, feeling equal parts arousal and shock. He had never done this before. 'My lord, what—'

She could speak no more as he lapped at her again, and the words died away in her throat. Her head fell back against the tree as her back arched, and she gasped, the pain in her head warring with the pleasure overtaking the rest of her body.

She moaned helplessly as he pleasured her with his talented mouth, his hand gripping her hip and holding her in place.

Suddenly he drew away and surged to his feet. She let out an inarticulate sound of protest, unable to stop herself.

His eyes glittered as he smirked at her.

'Do you wish me to continue, my lady?'

She nodded, pressing her thighs together to stop their trembling.

'Then you shall have to beg me to continue.'

She stared at him, eyes wide. A flush rode on his high cheekbones, his eyes were wild, and his voice had become dark with want.

She shook her head.

His eyes glinted as he raised one eyebrow. 'You refuse?'

She said nothing, only raising her chin slightly. He chuckled softly, and she felt her knees grow weak at the sound.

She waited until his eyes were on her again, and then slowly, deliberately, she licked her lips.

His nostrils flared and his eyes seemed to catch fire.

'So you challenge me, my lady?' He stepped closer to her, and took her chin in his clawed hand. 'I shall enjoy winning this game.'

His eyes blazed his intent moments before he came down to her.

---------

She licked her lips again, and he felt a red haze settle over his vision before he blinked it away. He could still taste her essence on his tongue, and her scent had spiked with her arousal now, calling out to him temptingly…

The blood pounded in his veins as he ran a thumb over her tight nipple, making her move restlessly against him. The heat of her skin through the silk of his robes was maddening, but he would wait.

Falling to his knees again, he gave her breast a chaste kiss. She squirmed against him, her skin hot as fire. She trembled as he let the tip of his tongue lick first at one nipple, and then the other.

He had her moaning and sighing for him in a few minutes, utterly undone by the pleasure coursing through her body. Just a few moments more…a few moments, and she would…

'Do you surrender?' he rasped, mouth trailing along the skin of her throat as he stood up again.

'You wish me to beg you, my lord?'

'Yes.'

'Then I _beg _you.'

Her voice had gone low and husky, and lust shot through him. He heard _that_ tone in her voice when she whispered endearments into his skin as he pleasured her in the long nights and she writhed helplessly against him… 

Stepping closer to her body, he ground himself against her with long, sure strokes. She gasped, her legs falling apart to welcome him as her hips bucked against his. He growled at the moist heat at her centre, and her eyes fluttered shut.

He couldn't wait any longer.

He pulled at his _haori_ with impatient fingers as she untied his_ hakama_ in equal eagerness.

And then finally, he was free of his clothing, and his bare skin met hers as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He lifted her easily, and her legs went around his hips, her feet resting on his calves as he brought their lower bodies into contact.

With a small groan he pushed into her, and she made a high pitched sort of sound, her fingernails digging into his shoulders, leaving painful pleasure in their wake.

Her mouth latched onto the point of his ear, and he shuddered. Her tongue flicked against his skin, and he started moving then, his rhythm guided by her breathy moans.

A few quick strokes later, he was almost undone. He untangled his hand from her waist, and reached between their bodies. He wanted to bring her with him when he fell.

'Sesshomaru!'

He heard his name spill from her lips--and then he was coming in a blaze of colour and light, her nails digging into his back like little spikes of heat.

It was some moments later that he came to himself, to realise that he was leaning heavily against the tree, and that it was likely that he was crushing his lady. With a deep breath, he stood up straighter and gently set her down on her feet.

It seemed that her legs were still trembling, she clutched at his pelt for support as she leaned back against the tree, her breath coming in deep gasps.

He raised his hand to her face and traced her cheek with a tender claw, unable to voice his gratitude in any other way. He knew she acquiesced to these games only because of him, to soothe his spirit after a tiring day.

Her smile was radiant as she raised her own hand to his, and tangled their fingers together. She stood on her tip toes, and kissed him softly, communicating her love to him without words.

'Are you ready to return, my lord?'

At her soft question, he felt lust sizzle through him. Her use of the honorific only served as a counterpoint to—and therefore a reminder of—the sound of her gasping his name as she reached her peak.

'The night is still young.'

She looked at him for a moment before a slow smile spread over her face, and she disengaged her hand from his.

And then she was off again. Her voice came to him from the trees:

'Be warned, my lord—this time I shall not be so easy to catch!'

He smiled. He had already caught her, and he was never letting her go.

He was right, he thought, as he leaped after her. The night was still young.

------

End

A/N: There, all done. I too, have succumbed to the fanon cliché and written a 'Predator!Sesshomaru chasing a Prey!Rin' story.

Strangely enough, I am unrepentant. ;)

--Thanks for reading, all comments and concrit are highly welcome. )


End file.
